A worker's eyes are often the most at-risk of bodily parts. Eyes are easily injured, and easily permanently injured. A worker's loss of vision can also lead to loss of life.
Eyesight is easily protected to some extent with safety glasses. However, as anyone who has worn them knows, they are easily misplaced. A worker's inability to quickly locate their safety glasses leads to wasted time, and can possibly tempt them to take chances with their vision by not donning glasses. A device that guards against misplaced glasses would be very desirable.